Fantôme du passé
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Keith/Jules Même après toute ces années je l’aime encore, quand j’ai appris sa mort j’étais effondrée alors j’ai roulé jusqu’ici pour voir sa tombe.Et j’ai découvert bien plus que ce que j’osais espérer, avant de mourir il a laissé une fille à Karen.


Fantôme du passé

J'ai été battue, humiliée, trahie, abandonnée…

Et j'ai été aimé !

C'était l'homme de ma vie même si je ne pense pas que j'étais la femme de sa vie, bien sûr il voulait m'épouser mais il l'a aussi demandé en mariage.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais réellement pour lui mais je sais qu'il m'a aimé, j'en suis certaine, il ne m'a peut-être pas autant aimé qu'il a aimé Karen mais il m'a aimé.

Je caresse du bout des doigts l'inscription de sa pierre tombale « Scott ».

C'est sobre, brut et simple mais c'est beau tout comme lui.

Scott.

J'avoue que ce nom me fait frémir pour deux raisons, d'amour pour lui et de haine pour son frère. Ils sont si opposés et si complémentaires, semblables aussi puisqu'ils ont aimé la même femme, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a causé sa perte.

J'aurais préféré qu'il y ait son nom sur la pierre ou même simplement un K pour distinguer l'ange du démon.

Je fais tourner ma bague de fiançailles autour de mon doigt, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de la porter encore, ni même d'être ici d'ailleurs, mais j'en ai besoin parce que je l'aime.

C'est ridicule, j'en ai conscience mais même après toute ces années je l'aime encore, quand j'ai appris sa mort j'étais effondrée alors j'ai roulé jusqu'ici pour voir sa tombe, lui dire au revoir.

Et j'ai découvert bien plus que ce que j'osais espérer, il vit encore, tout du moins une part de lui car avant de mourir il a laissé une fille à Karen.

Je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis heureuse en fait, j'ai envie de voir cette enfant, savoir si elle a ses yeux ou son sourire, qu'il reste quelque chose de l'homme que j'ai aimé plus que tout.

Et mon vœu va être exaucé, Karen est parti visiter le monde avec Lilly mais aujourd'hui elles reviennent à Tree Hill, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout ce qui compte c'est que je vais pouvoir voir la fille de Keith.

D'ailleurs j'entends une voiture arriver, aussitôt je pars me cacher, je ne veux pas que Karen me voit, je sais qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle ne me laissera jamais approcher sa fille.

C'est bien eux, Karen sort la première de la voiture puis…Andy !?

J'avoue que c'est une surprise totale pour moi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle ai refait sa vie mais en fait ce n'est pas si étonnant, Karen a toujours été une femme forte contrairement à moi qui suis restée dans mon coin à me lamenter pendant cinq ans.

Elle s'assit devant la pierre tombale et ferme les yeux, je me sens alors un peu honteuse de m'y être aussi recueillie, c'est sa place pas la mienne.

Et enfin elle sort, Lilly, la dernière chose qu'il reste de Keith.

Elle est magnifique, c'est la plus belle petite fille que j'ais jamais vu !

Elle ressemble plus à Karen qu'à Keith à première vue mais quand je la vois sourire à son frère je revois instantanément Keith, le même sourire, la même joie de vivre…

Alors j'éclate en sanglots, je m'adosse contre l'arbre derrière lequel je m'étais cachée et me laisse glisser contre son tronc en pleurant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, c'est une petite main qui se pose sur mon épaule qui me sort de ce gouffre de chagrin dans lequel je m'étais laissée glisser.

J'ouvre les yeux et je découvre que c'est elle, Lilly, elle se tient devant moi, sa petite menotte délicate sur mon épaule.

__Madame qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Je me dépêche d'essuyer mes yeux et tente de lui sourire.

__Pour rien ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave._

__Quelqu'un que tu aimais est mort ?_

Je serre les dents, ma mère disait toujours que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire quand on avait mal, je sais que ce n'est qu'une expression mais je l'applique depuis toute petite.

Mais que répondre à Lilly ?

Dois-je lui mentir ?

Non ! J'ai déjà suffisamment menti à son père, je suis honnête maintenant !

Le mensonge peut faire tant de mal…

__Oui._

__C'était qui ?_

Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de l'appeler mon fiancé même si la bague qui est toujours à mon annulaire dit le contraire.

__C'était l'homme que j'aimais._

Lilly hoche doucement la tête, je retrouve en elle la compassion et la générosité de Keith.

__C'est triste._

C'est à mon tour d'acquiescer.

__Et il t'aimait ?_

__Je pense qu'à un moment il m'a aimé oui._

Lilly semble pensive quelque instants puis me sourit.

__Alors il ne faut pas que tu sois triste !_

__Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que si il t'aimait il ne voudrait pas que tu pleures et que tu sois malheureuse à cause de lui !_

Elle est tellement adorable que les larmes me montent tout de même aux yeux.

__Tu n'y arrives pas ?_

__Non, désolé._

Lilly me regarde quelques instants puis me prend dans ses petits bras.

Son geste me prend d'abord complètement au dépourvu puis je la serre à mon tour dans mes bras.

Elle me fait un bisous sur la joue puis pose sa menotte dessus.

__Voilà, comme ça tu garderas un peu de moi et tu ne seras plus jamais toute seule !_

Je ne comprends pas tout suite alors elle presse un peu plus sa paume contre ma joue, elle m'a offert un bisou contre la solitude.

Je lui souris puis décide d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

__Et toi pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

__Pour le mariage de mon frère et pour voir mon papa._

__Oh ton frère va se marier !_

__Oui avec son éditrice, elle s'appelle Lindsey._

Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de me rappeler de ce nom mais rien ne vient, elle ne devait pas faire partie de l'entourage de Lucas quand j'étais avec Keith.

Alors j'espère qu'elle va suivre mon exemple et s'enfuir avant de se marier.

Ce n'est pas par méchanceté non, c'est juste que je me souviens du regard que Lucas jetait à une brunette le jour de mon mariage, un regard que toutes femmes rêvent de voir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aime !

En pensant à mon mariage raté je me suis remise à faire tourner ma bague de fiançailles autour de mon annulaire.

Lilly l'a remarqué et la fixe maintenant.

__C'est l'homme que tu aimais et qui est mort qui te l'as offert ?_

J'hoche la tête puis une idée me vient.

Je retire la bague de mon doigt et prend la main de Lilly pour l'y mettre.

__Tiens comme ça toi aussi tu garderas un souvenir de moi. Mais il faut que tu promettes d'y faire très attention et de n'en parler à personne._

__Ce sera notre secret et mon trésor ! _

Ses yeux brillent d'excitation et je sais que même si elle n'a que quatre ans elle y veillera comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Je me lève pour partir mais elle prend ma main pour me retenir.

__Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais !_

__Je m'appelle Julia._

Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à reprendre mon vrai nom et abandonner celui par lequel Keith m'appelait.

__Moi c'est Lilly, est-ce qu'on se reverra ?_

__Je ne pense pas mais peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai te voir et on pourra parler plus longtemps, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à te dire._

Elle hocha la tête joyeuse puis nous entendons sa mère l'appeler.

__Je dois partir._

__D'accord, mais il faudra que tu ne parles de moi à personne._

Elle hoche la tête puis va rejoindre sa mère en courant.

Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais la voir, peut-être quand elle sera plus grande, je lui raconterais ce qui s'est passé entre son père et moi si elle le souhaite.

Une chose est sûre cette petite fille m'a redonné espoir car comme je l'espérais Keith n'a pas complètement disparu même si ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a offert cette magnifique petite fille.


End file.
